He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by Aislinn of Azarath
Summary: Jinx contemplates where she and Kid Flash stand in a relationship while playing a childish game. Rated for some mild language.


A/N: Since I have no inspiration for Running Away From Love, I decided to do another Valentines day based one-shot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jinx sat in the Jump City Park, sighing a bit. Her and Kid Flash were friends now, and she had been made an honorary Titan. But something felt as if it was missing, as she always felt. It was getting close to Valentines Day, the clock ticking slowly as the days passed by, and as she watched couples pass, she couldn't help but feel the missing part develop into a deep void, constantly filling her mind. Absent mindedly, she picked a flower that grew near the bench she was sitting at. A simple daisy, nothing compared to the roses he had given her..No. She wouldn't think about that, She couldn't. It just made her feel more hurt, and she couldn't afford that right now. She pulled a petal off. _He Loves Me._

She thought back to the day she had first come to him, in Star City. It had been raining, and she was drenched, her eyeliner smeared and running a bit down her cheeks, hair pressed down against her neck. She had a feeling where she'd find him, at the site of a bank robbery that she had overheard on a police scanner, and walked to the place. She was sure he would come, as it was his job to protect the innocent. She had heard there were hostages, so that would be even the more reason to come. Sometimes the regular police force couldn't do the right thing, and they knew it. She ran to the crime scene, and as soon as she got there, a flash of red and yellow with a mop of red hair sped past, entering the bank. Taking out the criminals, he rescued the hostages and saved the day. She walked out in front, and as he was about to start running, he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide, his mouth in the shape of a small 'O'.

"JINX? Is that YOU?" She gave a slow nod, looking at the ground. He gave her a small smile that grew slowly, until it was at his usual huge grin. "Come with me. We'll get you cleaned up." He suddenly picked her up, and sped off to his apartment. After that, he taught her how the good guys thing worked, usually making sure to stay close to her. But that night, after they were at his apartment, she swore he heard him whisper, "You'll look beautiful, no matter what, to me."

She gave a small, whimsical smile at the last memory. It was one of the first good ones of him she had, not counting the Hive 5 one. She pulled off another petal. _He Loves Me Not._

Then there was the one time they fought. It was over a stupid thing, like reorganizing his stuff so he couldn't find anything, or him stealing all of her clothes while she was in the shower. Their voices echoed in her head.

"Why'd you do that, huh? You REALLY pissed me off this time, Kid Flash."

"Oh, YOU'RE pissed off? I'm not the one who told the Flash that I sing in the shower, and got a fricken' tape recording of it!"

"So you wanted REVENGE? Wow. That's SO un-hero like." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, but you wouldn't be a hero if it weren't for me anyways!" She glared, her eyes turning pink. He had a short run of bad luck for that day, and the only good part was there were no crimes, so she got to enjoy him tripping all day long.

It was a stupid memory, but it fit the stupid, childish game she were playing. There were only a few petals left, and it was almost time for the sun to start setting. She gave another sigh, but just to fill the silence that surrounded her. _He Loves Me._

But then there was the time when he found out it was her birthday. He had led her on a tresure hunt all over Star City, the end leading to one of her favorite places, the Art Museum. He had called in a favor, and they had gotten the museum all to theirselves, no guards or watchful adults. They had screamed, chased each other, giggled, and still enjoyed the art. The ending had been the best. It may have been an accident on his part, but he had lightly brushed her lips, and as soon as he realized what he was doing, pulled away. His face turned bright red, and he some-what avoided her for the rest of the day.

She had to laugh when she thought of that. It was an amusing memory, nonetheless. And the expression on his face when she asked him about it the next day...Priceless. _He Loves Me Not._

And then, there was the time she thought he was having a small fling with a girl from Star City he had known before he had became a superhero. She had cried into her pillow that night, and he had known. He had heard her. They talked about it, and he said they had tried dating, but they had broken it off. It just hadn't seemed right, he thought. But it still hurt, hurt so much...

Her eyes were watering a bit, so she quickly wiped the soon to become tears away. She pulled off a petal, the last one, she realized. Laughing out loud, she couldn't help but love the irony in the situation. _He Loves Me._ But she couldn't think of anymore memories. Her mind was blank. Closing her eyes, she thought about what she was going to do now. She really should call Kid Flash so they could go back to Star City, but she didn't feel like it. If he needed her, he could come to her. But she missed him, which was odd, as she was with him everyday. Suddenly, a fast breeze came by. Her eyes opened quickly. Giving a coy smile, she stood up and looked around.

"Come out, Kid Flash. I know you're there." Another small gust of wind came by, leaving some things behind. A box of chocolates, a rose, and a note tied to the roses.

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue._

_I'm really hoping,_

_You'll love me too._

_Honeysuckles are Yellow,_

_Lillies are White,_

_I'm hoping once more,_

_You'll be my date tonight._

The little poem was signed with a lightning bolt, and she had no doubt who it was from. Holding her new presents close to her, she sat back down, and a blur ran out of nowhere and joined her, a beret on his head. The speed-deamon was snacking on a breadstick he had grabbed from the bag. She grabbed one, trying to calm herself down.

"So...What do you say?" There was a silence for a few minutes, as if she were trying to contemplate the matter.

"Do you think I could EVER say no to you? Of course!" The couple then went back to Star City. As Jinx fell asleep, one thought came across her mind.

_He Loves Me!_


End file.
